Breon
Breon is Brian Griffin and Sylveon's half-breed son (a Labrodeon). Bio When Breon was born, many people accused him for being ugly, a freak, and a monster. But when he gets all stressed out about it, he uses psychic powers and sometimes he might hurt someone, which he needs to control. Then when the main resistance came to Quahog Personality In his youth, Breon was often impatient, looking ahead to the future with little regard for his present surroundings. Like his father, he was impulsive, reckless, and often had little regard for his own personal safety. However, as his skills in the Force progressed; Breon became more patient and seasoned, and was often seen as having wisdom beyond his years. However, he still retained his idealistic viewpoint, willing to think the best of anyone, and believing that Manacore was redeemable. He was also unable to ignore those who needed help, sometimes to the point of endangering missions for the sake of saving someone else's life. Even as a child, he had a strong sense of morality and a need to help others despite likely danger. Phsycial Appearance Breon is a cross-breed of a Labrodore and Sylveon, where he has the body of a dog, but the paws, tail, ears, and 2 feelers of a sylveon. Breon's body is white, while his paws, tail, ears, and the end of his fellers are light blue. And he has light blue eyes. And he wears a light blue bandana. Skills and Abilities '''Psychic powers: '''Like his Mother, Breon posses psychic powers, however, he '''Lightsaber combat: '''Though Breon received little training, he became an exceptionally skilled Jedi in combat, making him one of the most powerful Jedi to ever live. Without a master, it was his natural and unparalleled aptitude that contributed in the impossible advancement of his skills. However, Breon's particular form of lightsaber combat may in the end be something entirely new, with traces of Form III, Form IV, Form V, and Form VI mixed together with his own techniques in a Jar'Kai style. And Following his mother's footsteps, Breon utilized Jar'Kai style Lightsaber combat '''Force Skills: '''Breon was skilled in a great number of Force powers, giving him the Force potential to be a true Jedi Master. Breon's first conscious use of the Force was to locate a lost screwdriver under a couch, when he was only 6 years old. '''Marksmanship: '''Breon also displays high skill in marksmanship when using firearms and blasters, and even is able to master dual-wielding gun fire '''Swordsman Combat: '''Following his father's footsteps, Breon also learned regular sword combat, mostly after being given an Elvish short sword by . Whereas he would take sword fighting lessons from . Breon's skill in sword fighting came into play when he dueled '''Master Pilot: '''Breon is an expert pilot, Main Weaponry *Green/Blue Dual-phased Lightsaber *Pink/Purple Dual-Phased Lightsaber *Heckler & Koch VP70 pistol *Heckler & Koch P2000 Pistol *Sting Sword *CRR-54 Heavy Blaster Pistol Trivia *Breon makes his first appearance in Category:HEROES Category:Sons Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Pokémon Category:Brothers Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Form III Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Blaster Users